


Vanilla Roast Jackets and Rose Petal Hoodies

by rigidrose (Pastabutt)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Firsts, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Keith has anxiety, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lance is a bad flirt, rated t for my own language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastabutt/pseuds/rigidrose
Summary: "You okay there mullet, or do you need a moment?" the boy with the mocha colored skin said.---Keith didn't sign up for falling in love with the goofy florist a few doors down from his job at the coffee shop.. (A job he hates might I add)





	1. Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a very long time. And since I first began writing this, my life has changed quite a bit. I actually started working at a flower shop by pure coincidence, and also get coffee everyday right next door. My favorite drink is the carmel macchiato. So Lance's family shop is somewhat be based off of where I work and the coffee shop is based on where I get my coffee. I hope you enjoyed this so far.

When Keith met him, he was most certainly not in love. Nope, not at all. Love at first sight doesn't exist. Scratch that, Keith didn't believe in love at all. And even **if** Keith liked him, even if just a little bit, it was most likely to never be reciprocated. Who would love a college drop out, who mooched off his adopted brother for over a year. 

It was Shiro who had gotten him a job in the first place. If Keith had had a better grip on reality he would have realized that Shiro was never really financially secure when he took Keith in after their parents had kicked him out once he quit going to college. Heck they weren't even his real parents and didn't need to house him once he turned 18, but they were good people. But with no job and no school, that seemed to be the last straw for them. 

So here Keith was, being forced to be a barista at some café because Shiro couldn't keep spoon feeding him anymore. It wasn't the _worst_ job in the world. However Keith learned quickly that he wasn't a people person. Keith had always preferred solitude rather than being surrounded by people. He was easily set off, and maybe he hadn't snapped at anyone yet, but he had crushed a cup out of frustration and wrote a few someones names wrong who had pissed him off.

Other than that, the job wasn't too bad. The owner Coran was kinda eccentric and, well, crazy is how most would explain him. Allura was his niece and she was pretty nice. She always complaining about her hair being tied up and that it was damaging it. Hunk was even nicer. Too nice to be a manager really. He was always looking out for others and was the go to for fixing people's orders when they were wrong or if a customer had a complaint. 

And then he walked in. A tall, kinda gangly boy with mocha colored skin and freckles that littered his face. No Keith wasn't staring enough to notice the freckles, certainly not. The boy walked up to the counter, looking up at the menu that hung above Keith's head, and Keith was at a lose of words. Now Keith was never good with words, and without his extremely rehearsed lines, he'd probably be a stumbling idiot all the time. But at this moment Keith's brain short-circuited and even though his mouth was gaping, no sound came out. 

The boy was ready to order now and finally looked down from the menu. Maybe he had been smiling before, but when he saw Keith's face his smile turned into a shit eating grin.

"You okay there mullet, or do you need a moment?" the boy said. "W-what? Mullet?" Keith sputtered. "I know I look great and all but I would really like to order my caramel macchiato first before we exchange phone numbers." 

Was this– was this flirting? Keith had never heard anything like this directed at him. Girls hadn't flirted like this with boys at the Garrison that's for sure. Keith could feel how hot his face got and grumbled something incoherent as he typed things into the computer. 

"What size?" He peeked up at the boy. "Large please." The boy said still grinning at him. Keith typed that in too. "Anything else?" The other took a moment to think that over and then said with a wink "Just lots of caramel and whip cream, and also your digits if you don't mind" 

Keith's face flared again. This was too much. Too new. Something Keith has never once in his life experienced. Keith typed the rest in and then told Lance the price. Once paid, Keith grabbed a cup and began to write down all that was ordered. Then it dawned on Keith. He had to write down his name. Coran's number one rule "And– and your name?" Keith had stuttered and he mentally cursed himself. 

"The names Lance." And Lance was back with his shit eating grin. He knew just how much he could fluster Keith and he was most certainly eating it up. Keith wrote down Lance's name and went to make his drink since there was no one else in line. 

Lance was halfway out the door before he turned around with wide eyes, grin long gone. All that was left was a look of confusion. Keith had in fact written down his phone number. 

\--- 

By no means did Keith regret giving Lance his phone number, in fact he felt like it was a good thing. Lance had tried so hard to be suave at the coffee shop, but after a few days of texting and him coming in every morning, that facade quickly faded and Keith quickly learned how much of a dork Lance really was. 

"So how come I never saw you before? I come in every morning but you, I've never seen you." Lance asked one morning. "And believe me, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere." Keith glared at Lance. "Will you quit it with my hair. I get it, you don't like it" Keith rolled his eyes. "Before that morning, I had only worked a few afternoon shifts to get used to the machines."  
"Ooohhh so you were new." Lance said as he nodded his head. "Explains why no one had mentioned you before." 

Lance was apparently very close with all the workers at Altea Café, as well as a few customers that came in, including Shiro apparently. Lance had also made it his new habit to hang around after he got his coffee to chat with Keith now. 

"Oh shit man I gotta head out," Lance said as he looked at his phone. "I gotta get to my Lit class. I'll text you later." Lance waved to Keith as he walked through the front door and was gone. 

"Soooo... You and Lance huh." Keith whipped his head around and was met with a grinning Allura. Shit. 

\---

It was a Monday afternoon when Lance asked Keith if he wanted to hang out that Friday night. Keith was a blushing mess and typed his short response of _'sure'_ way too fast. He wasn't sure what to expect, and he certainly didn't know if he should consider this to be a date or not. Sure Lance always stayed after he got his coffee to talk, but it wasn't ever about anything really important. 

And maybe Keith should have asked Lance during one of their morning chats what it was, but how on earth does one start a conversation like that. This week would be the death of Keith Kogane.

\---

They were at a slow spot after the morning rush, the time when Lance would come in quickly approaching and Keith felt the sudden urge to see if his hair looked okay. Maybe he should tie it up and get it out of the way. 

"Keith, would you check some of our stock in the back." Hunk came up with a clipboard. It wouldn't be much longer until Lance came in. Couldn't Allura do stock? She always does the stock. Keith's eyes widened and he stuttered a little before he sighed. "Fine" he mumbled out as he took the board and headed to the back. 

He couldn't hear much from the back, looking over and marking down how many containers of flavored syrups they had, but then he heard it. "Is Keith out today?" It was mumbled and Keith felt wrong, being in the back and not being the one to take Lance's order. "He's in the back, want me to get him?" Allura asked. "N-no it's okay. I'll just text him later." Lance stuttered in the beginning. That was when Keith decided he needed to make an appearance because god damn Lance sounded sad and that wasn't okay. 

Keith walked out, and looked over towards the register. When they made eye contact Lance smiled, and Keith walked towards the register. "Oh Keith just in time, I need you to take over for me." She said sugary sweet and took the clipboard from his hands. "I need to start marking inventory." 

\---

It was decided that Keith would meet up with Lance at his job before they would go to their destination, because wherever they were going was a secret. _'Just come by my job we'll go together.'_  
Was what Lance sent. 

Friday's were one of Keith's regular days off and he had the whole day to freak out over his _hanging out_ with Lance. And not knowing where they were going made it worse. 

If Lance was just coming off work, that meant he wouldn't be dressing nice. So should Keith dress down too? But what if Lance had a change of clothes? And then Keith would look stupid. But what if he dressed up and Lance was still in his uniform. There was also the possibility of them eating at a fancy restaurant, or them just walking the pier. 

They were only _hanging out_ but what if Lance thought it was a date? Keith had his entire closet pulled out at this point, clothes thrown on every piece of furniture in his room.

"Are you going through your old clothes or something?" Shiro asked as he poked his head in the doorway, scaring the living daylights out of Keith. "Holy shit Shiro I thought you were at work." Keith placed a hand over his thudding heart as he let out a deep breath. "Today was my day off, and what on earth are you doing Keith? Your rooms a mess." 

Keith face flushed as he looked around at the mess he had created. "I–I'm hanging out with a friend tonight and I— I wasn't really sure what to wear." 

Shiro took a moment to register exactly what Keith had just said. At first he just nodded his head, humming slightly and then froze. "Your going out? With a friend?" Shiro asked with wide eyes. 

"Yes?" Keith answered, but it sounded more like a question. "I knew you would make some friends once you started working." Shiro smiled and put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Just try and relax Keith. Who are you hanging out with anyway?"

"His names Lance."

\--- 

With Shiro's advice of _"Just be yourself Keith. Dress the way you feel most comfortable. Lance won't mind."_ Keith decided his signature black shirt and skinny jeans was the best way to go. The meetup time had been set for later in the evening but Keith had gotten ready by noon. And maybe Keith was freaking out, because the boy hasn't left Shiro's apartment for anything other than work in over a year. 

Shiro had left after his little pep talk, saying he was meeting up with a friend he went to school with. So Keith was left with his thoughts. 

T.V. was his distraction until it was time to head to where Lance worked, which was no more than ten minutes from Shiro's apartment, and was also just down the street from his own job. 

\---

As Keith approached his destination, he could see the quant little shop that Keith knew from previous conversations that it was family owned. Flower displays sat outside as the sun began to set behind the store. The sign that hung above said "Blue Petals" in a blue cursive font. Inside he could even see Lance. It wasn't their meetup time yet, in fact he was an hour early.

Not wanting to look like an idiot who showed up way too soon, Keith decided to wait outside. However his attention was drawn back to inside the store, preferably at Lance. He was working hard inside, chatting away with the elderly woman he was writing down information for. He looked happy working, like working with people was the most natural thing that came to him. _'A fish in water'_ they used to tell him in flight school. 

And when the woman left Lance looked over and Keith wanted to die because Lance smiled. Waved him to come inside and Keith probably stopped breathing. Boy he fell hard hadn't he. 

"I should be about done, my brother is gonna be closing up the shop tonight once he gets back from deliveries." Lance said once Keith was sitting in a chair in the back room. Keith couldn't really talk, too awestruck with how nice Lance looked with his bangs clipped back, so he simply nodded his head as an affirmative. 

\---

Lance's brother came back, mocked them a little for going on a so called _date_. _"it's just what brothers do Keith calm down"_ Lance explained. Lance was smiling and Keith was dying. 

\---

When they got to the _hangout spot_ , Keith had not been expecting it to be an arcade. He should have, being it Lance and all. 

Today was the day Keith was going to die. Why? Because Lance grabbed his hand and dragged him into the building, a giddy look on his face as he, a 19 y/o man dragged another 19 y/o man into an arcade. 

Keith felt a little out of place. The _'arcade' _had not been what Keith was expecting. There were more than just children running around. There were also groups of adults drinking way too much, a family throwing a birthday party, and tons of people sitting in a restaurant area eating diner.__

__Lance had gotten them a table for later on, after they went into the arcade area that was downstairs. But once they were down into the arcade, it was as if a switch had been flipped within the both of them._ _

__Lance started it._ _

__They were fucking competitive apparently. Pushing each other to go beyond their boundaries, to cause a ruckus, and have so much fun Keith forgot that there were other people who could judge him._ _

__Then they got to the ski-ball. Keith looked at it confused. "Wait so you just throw the ball into the hole with the highest number?" Keith asked as he watched another kid playing a few rows away. Lance looked at him with wide eyes. "You've never played this before?!" Lance exclaimed like it was the worst thing he's ever heard ever._ _

__Keith tilted his head, the confused look now on Lance. "I've never been in an arcade before."_ _

__Lance gasped. Placing his hand over his heart in a dramatic play. "Oh no poor Keith! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Every child grows up playing ski ball and space invaders."_ _

__Then Lance was confused again. "Wait then how did you know how to play the other games?"_ _

__"I watched you play them first. It's why I _LET_ you go first." Keith said sarcastically. _ _

__"Well then Keith, until you get the hang of it, I'll just have to go easy on you." Lance said in a similar sarcastic tone as he grinned at Keith._ _

__"Psh please Lance. I've never played and I can guarantee I could kick your ass."_ _

__"Okay then mullet boy, best two outta three, loser buys dinner." Lance outstretched his hand. Keith took it and grinned back at Lance "Deal."_ _

__Lance bought diner._ _


	2. Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance made an oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday/every other day I plan on posting short little chapters based in this story. Each chapter isn't in chronological order and can be whenever before they actually get together. Enjoy

"So I ordered some hydrangeas for my mom for her birthday, and instead of ordering 10, I ordered 100." Lance said, so blank faced it made Keith worry. 

Lance's mother loved hydrangea flowers. She even named the flower shop as a nod to the blue kind. She was as extra as her children.

"How did you manage to do that?!" Pidge all but shrieked. 

They were all sitting around one of the tables in the cafe. Keith was on his break, while Lance and Pidge's class for the day was canceled. 

"I was exhausted when I put the order through. And then two days later we had **_BOXES_** stacked out back." Lance said and then sighed. "Thank god I was the one that opened." 

"What are you gonna do with all of them?" Keith asked. 

"Probably have a sale. Since I bought so many, I got them super cheap." 

"At least my mom enjoyed the 20 or so I stuck around the house." 

Keith couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a little shit.

Normally Lance orders the same thing everyday. A caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle.

One day, when it was just the two in the shop, Lance came behind the counter and started asking Keith all sorts of questions. 

"So how is my drink made?" Lance asked. "I don't know anything about coffee except that mine tastes awesome." 

"Well it's steamed milk, espresso, and vanilla flavoring. Then the whipped cream and caramel syrup on top. That's what makes it a caramel macchiato." Keith explained. 

The face Lance made was of total confusion. 

"Wait. So if it has vanilla flavoring, shouldn't it be a vanilla macchiato?" Lance asked, completely perplexed.

"No because it's got the caramel on top." Keith explained. "I don't get it either, but that's how they showed me. If you put caramel instead of vanilla, it tastes way too sweet" 

"That still doesn't make any sense Keith."

The next day when Lance came in, he decided to be a smart ass.

"Can I get my vanilla macchiato with the caramel drizzle" he said with his shit eating grin. 

Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance catches a cold

Lance walked into the coffee shop somewhat later than usual. He was usually like clockwork, but when he was kind of late, it was usually because he was in his family's shop. But today Lance sneezed immediately upon arrival, and continued to do so as he walked to counter.

"You alright Lance?" Keith asked when Lance got up to the counter. 

"Yeah, just allergies." He said, voice sounding rough, scratchy, and riddled with congestion. 

"I highly doubt it's just allergies Lance." Keith sternly said. 

Lance was oddly pale, his mocha skin ashen and his eyes were a dull version of his bright blues. Keith reached over the counter and placed the back of his hand against Lance's forehead, and was surprised by just how hot the other felt. 

"Jesus Lance. Your burning up." Keith spoke, letting his concern show in his voice. 

"Really?" Lance asked, his eyes widening with the new information. He brought his own hand to his forehead, but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he felt no difference. 

"There's no way you are going to class like this." Keith warned. 

"Keith, I don't have a choice." Lance pouted. 

"Plus I'm in class with Pidge here, so if I miss anything, she'll let me copy her notes." 

Keith looked down and was mildly shocked that he hadn't even noticed that Pidge had come in with Lance. 

"You should be home resting." Keith said. 

"I will tonight. I just have to sneak in and go to bed. I'll just tell my mom I ate dinner with you guys or something." Lance said nonchalantly, while sniffling every few words. 

"Why would you have to sneak in? And lie to your mom?" Keith asked, kinda perplexed. 

"Well I don't wanna worry my mom. She's always been a worry wart ya know. She'll wind up blaming herself even if it's just a little cold." Lance said with a sigh. 

"Maybe you should crash at my place tonight with all of us, if your so worried about it." Hunk suggested as he walked over. 

"We'll all be there to take care of you and make sure you don't die." Pidge butted in. Lance couldn’t help but smile. His friends were absolutely the best and he didn’t even need to worry about the shop because his brother owed him one anyway.

“Sure. Sleepover at Hunk’s!” Lance exclaimed and then doubled over into a coughing fit, Hunk rubbing small circles into his back. The few customers that were in the shop looked over at the commotion.

 

—

Lance could barely keep his eyes open as he stared blankly at the text book in front of him. Hunk came up with the idea of a movie break and Lance didn’t have any energy to argue. 

Keith and Lance were sitting pretty much on top of one another, while Hunk sat on the other end of the couch and Pidge took the floor. Lance was wrapped in a blanket and fell asleep on Keith’s shoulder before they even got the movie going. 

Keith couldn’t believe, that even while sick, Lance still managed to be adorable.


	5. Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know what gentle means

With the changes of seasons, brings a change in flowers that come into the flower shop. When spring comes, so does the bright and colorful. 

On Fridays, Keith's day off, he'll usually stop in the shop around noon, just to 'look around' is how he described it.  
Keith loves to ask about the names of the different flowers that had come in. 

Spring is a season of tulips, daisies, and a shit ton of lilies.  
People **_LOVE_** lilies around here. 

"Hey mullet. Wanna help me put these fragile lil shits in the cooler?" Lance asked. 

Keith rolled his eyes at the nickname but has pretty much learned to ignore it at this point.  
"Sure. What do I have to do?" 

\---

"I said carefully put the buckets in the back Keith." Lance said with a sigh.

"Sorry" Keith apologized miserably. 

Keith thought he was being careful. Who knew lilies broke apart if they touch each other. Keith didn't that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://rigidrose.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This story was inspired by the amazing [MilkTeaMiku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku)


End file.
